


I Dare You- MLFluffMonth Day 10

by kaylie153



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: MLB, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, Reveal, buggachat, fluff month, fluff month day 10, i dare you, miraculous fluff month day 10, pinkdrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylie153/pseuds/kaylie153
Summary: The team has a dare for Chat Noir





	I Dare You- MLFluffMonth Day 10

“I dare you… to dye your hair pink.”  
Queen Bee scoffed, shaking her head in disgust. “He’ll never do that. Chat likes his looks too much.”  
“I—”  
“I think he’d do it. He just has to have it for the next patrol, and then he can change it back.” Rena Rouge leaned back against Carapace, who was becoming bored with their game of truth or dare.  
“Well—”  
“Oh, come on!” Bee threw her hands up and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. “Chat wouldn’t do it because he would think Ladybug wouldn’t like it.”  
“I’m the one who dared him to do it!” Ladybug’s cheeks were tinted red. “And besides, Chat shouldn’t care what I think. It’s his body, he can do whatever he wants.”  
“Yeah, but he doesn’t want to risk you not finding him attractive—”  
“I’ll do it!”  
All four sets of eyes widened at him. Chat Noir was staring down at the asphalt of the roof the five of them sat on, his ears burning pink.  
“What?” Ladybug was the first one to speak.  
His green tinted eyes found hers, a small smile on his mouth. “It could be fun.”  
She grinned back at him, her teeth shining in the lights from the Eiffel Tower.  
When Adrien walked into class the next day, he wasn’t surprised to hear people whispering. His head was hot pink for the time being. But he was shocked to find four particular sets of eyes, who’s owners mouths were hanging from their jaws.  
Adrien’s eyes found the bright blue irises of Marinette, then they fell to her mouth where he could see she was mouthing something.  
“Chat?”  
This would be an interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehe thanks buggachat
> 
> Find me on tumblr @marichatandme


End file.
